


A Love Like This

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost tragedy makes John realize how he feels about Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Love Like This  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 460  
>  **Summary:** An almost tragedy makes John realize how he feels about Rodney.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
>  **A/N:** written for [McSheplets](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com) `

“Colonel Sheppard, you’re needed in the infirmary.” The voice echoed through Atlantis.

 _What the...?_ John raced down the corridors. He had a very bad feeling about this. Cold chills danced down his spine as he ran into the room. “What happened?”

Carson Beckett, held up his hand as he stepped in front of John. “There was an accident in the science lab. A fire started t..”

John quickly interrupted. “What? Was anyone hurt?” _Not Rodney. Please not Rodney._ The mantra rang over and over in his mind.

“I’m afraid Doctor McKay was injured pretty badly.” At the look on John’s face he continued, “Due to Rodney’s quick thinking he was able to contain the fire but I’m afraid he caught the brunt of the explosion. His face was burnt and his hands were..,” Maybe John didn’t need the exact details. “He’s got second and third degree burns on his hands. There will be scarring.”

 _What did he care of scarring? As long as Rodney was okay?_ “Is he okay?”

“He will be fine. Over time. But it will take a lot of...”

A muffled sound came from inside the room. “Can I see him?”

 _Rodney needed to be left alone to heal. It would be best to come back in a couple of days._ All of that died in Carson’s throat at the tortured look on John’s face. “Okay. But only for a little while. Rodney needs his rest. And by the looks of you I would say you do as well.”

John tried to smile in acknowledgement but by the look on Carson’s face he knew he hadn’t succeeded. Without another word he turned and walked toward the bed where Rodney lay.

“Joh...” Rodney’s voice was harsh and raspy as he tried to whisper John’s name.

“Shh, it’s okay, Rodney. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” John carefully picked up Rodney’s bandaged hand and held it close to his heart. Tears threatened to fall as he stared down at the man lying so helpless in the infirmary bed. He couldn’t believe how close he had come to losing the man he loved.

 

In the days, months and years that followed Rodney’s recovery John made sure that Rodney knew how much he loved him; how much he needed him. Never again would he take the risk that Rodney might be taken from him without knowing how he felt about him. It was in his every word; in his every deed.

Everyone who witnessed the love shared between John and Rodney were convinced that there would never be a greater love in any galaxy.

By the time they were in their golden years they both knew the imprint of their love would last long after their bodies turned to dust.


End file.
